


slow it down

by SkyRose



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Identity Reveal, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, grandmaster's porn show!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “Alright, this one’s yours,” the Grandmaster said to Loki. He watched as a man tied in an intricate weave of ropes and wearing a blindfold was brought out. A man that haunted Loki’s every living moment. “Ladies and gentlepeople… the Lord of Thunder!”OR: Loki has to fuck Thor while keeping his identity hidden. It goes about as well as he expected.





	slow it down

**Author's Note:**

> sin sin sin sin sin

When Loki was told of the night’s party, he was thrilled. He needed some distraction from his brother who had recently crash-landed on Sakaar and was mucking up all his plans. He should have known the universe wasn’t going to give him the well needed break.

Loki was always a featured player in the Grandmaster’s parties. His many magical abilities fascinated the people of Sakaar. The Grandmaster was fond of Loki’s shapeshifting and overall devious ways. So, it wasn’t a surprise when Grandmaster told him he’d have a lot of fun tonight.

Perhaps Loki should have tried to read between the lines a bit more.

“Alright, this one’s yours,” the Grandmaster said to Loki. He watched as a man tied in an intricate weave of ropes and wearing a blindfold was brought out. A man that haunted Loki’s every living moment. “Ladies and gentlepeople… the Lord of Thunder!” Loki heard a wave of applause directed at the bound god. The Grandmaster nudged him. “Showtime, pal.”

Loki’s feet felt frozen to the ground. He glanced down to make sure he hadn’t done just that by accident. “Wh—” he began.

“Thank me later. I asked Scrapper 142 if you guys did this sorta thing on Assberg. She said it was very popular, especially between royal families,” Grandmaster said in a low voice so the crowd couldn’t hear.

Loki took a deep breath. At least he knew who to blame. “Right. Of course,” Loki replied stiffly before making his way toward Thor. 

“You guys are in for a real treat tonight,” the Grandmaster addressed the crowd. A collection of shouts of encouragement rang out.

Loki formulated a plan of action as he waved to the audience. For Thor’s sake, he wouldn’t reveal his own identity. That way only Loki would be haunted by this day. Thor hated him enough as it was. Loki mentally thanked whoever put the blindfold on Thor. He turned away from the crowd and faced Thor.

Loki reached out to test the strength of the rope. They seemed strong enough to hold Thor as long as he didn’t get too worked up. Hopefully he wouldn’t be try anything stupid for the fear of the Grandmaster electrocuting him. 

Impatient cries came from the crowd. Loki turned to them, signaling them to be quiet with a finger pressed to his mouth. Silence took over the crowd. Loki placed both his hands on Thor’s chest. Thor made a surprised sound.

“Who—” Thor said.

“Shhh…” Loki whispered, disguising his voice so the act wasn’t broken.

“Wha—”

Loki slapped Thor’s face. Not too hard, but hard enough that he hoped Thor would shut up. Thor closed his mouth. Loki smiled even though Thor couldn’t see it. His eyes trailed down Thor’s body, unsure what to do next. Thor was standing, with ropes keeping his legs in place and his arms tied behind his back. His cock was soft. Loki pinched Thor’s nipples, just to get a reaction. Thor yelped. His body attempted to back away from Loki’s hands but for foiled by all the ropes.

Thor’s mouth was open again, yet no words came from it. Loki felt the urge to kiss him. Loki’s hand grabbed Thor’s face and their mouths crashed together. Thor groaned into Loki’s mouth and it went straight to Loki’s cock. Gods, was this going to be fun.

The ropes along Thor’s body acted as a guide for Loki’s hands as the roamed Thor’s muscles. Thor’s skin was hot under Loki’s cool touch. Loki’s fingers played with Thor’s nipples before scraping down Thor’s abs. His hands came to rest on Thor’s thighs. Loki pulled his mouth away from Thor’s to look at his cock. It was only half-hard, to Loki’s frustration. He inched his hands closer and closer to Thor’s cock, watching Thor’s body flex with anticipation. Loki brushed his fingers on the head of Thor’s cock, earning a grunt from Thor. He then grabbed firmly and slowly began to stroke Thor’s cock.

Delighted screams came from the crowd once they saw Thor’s cock at fully hard. It was impressively large. Filthy suggestions came from the crowd on where Loki should shove the huge dick. Loki would do as the crowd wished… eventually.

“Gods…” Thor moaned as Loki’s thumb massaged the head of his cock. His voice was deep and guttural, like it was after a battle or during a heated argument with Loki. It sent shivers down Loki’s spine. He could listen to Thor moan all day.

Loki was in no rush. He worked Thor’s cock nice and slow, relishing all the sounds that came from Thor’s mouth. After a particularly satisfying groan from Thor, Loki decided to pick up the pace. He found a nice medium pace. Thor grew much louder than the soft moans he’d been doing before.

“Fuck, yes, faster,” Thor encouraged. His hips twitched forward with want.

Loki wanted to say filthy things back. He wanted to moan in response. He wanted to whisper Thor’s name in his ear in a sultry voice. But he knew as soon as he did Thor would recognize him and demand he stopped. It was fine. Loki was still having the time of his life.

The audience urged Loki to go faster, and he obliged. He jerked Thor hard and fast. Thor’s hip began the thrust wildly and his legs began to shake. His groans became loud enough that Loki couldn’t hear to crowd. Loki grinned at the hard red cock in his hands before letting go, just as Thor nearly achieved orgasm. 

Thor shouted in frustration, calling his unknown tormenter by many awful names and spitting colorful threats. Loki kept himself from laughing, enjoying the view of his helpless brother. He looked to the eager crowd for suggestions.

“Suck his cock!” someone shouted and Loki gracefully fell to his knees. Up close, Thor’s cock was all the more impressive, especially when it was begging to be touched. Loki gripped the base to hold it up. His tongue flicked the head playfully.

“Yes,” Thor hissed, trying to shove his cock into Loki’s mouth. Loki pressed a hand to Thor’s hips to stop him from moving. He kept his movements slow and deliberate. He got the crowd more wound up by opening himself up with his fingers. His audience whistled and shouted mildly derogatory terms at him. Loki allowed himself to hum around Thor’s cock as he drove his fingers deeper inside himself. Thor twitched again at the vibrations. Loki popped his lips off of Thor’s cock for a breather. A whine escaped him when he did. Thor grunted in response, pushing against his restraints wildly.

Loki reached up to place a finger shush him. Thor’s mouth opened, sucking onto his finger. Loki sighed, moving the slick finger away. He switched hands he used to open himself. With the other, he stroked Thor’s cock again. Face to face with Thor again, Loki wanted to kiss him. But he didn’t. That would cross a line in the sand that Loki knew he couldn’t hop right over after.

“Please,” Thor sighed, drool dripping down his chin.

And, well, Loki liked to hear that magic word.

He spun around, arching his back. He reached around for Thor’s cock, guiding it to his entrance. Thor groaned as Loki pushed backward. Thor’s cock slipped in with only a little resistance. Once he bottomed out, Loki small moan. Thor began to move his hips forward erratically. He had limited movement and became frustrated because of the fact. Loki began to rock himself on Thor’s cock, bending forward to let the crowd have a better view.

Loki did his best to keep quiet. Thor did the opposite. He shouted and cursed and groaned without a care or shred of decency. 

A thrill of electricity traveled out Loki’s back and out to his fingertips. Thor moved faster and faster, breath becoming heavier and heavier and just as he was about to fall over the edge, Loki pulled away. Thor slipped out and immediately growled like a beast. Loki turned around to see the God of Thunder surrounded by lightning, muscles straining against his bondage. The lightning grew brighter and brighter until a stomach-dropping sound of rope snapping filled the room. Thor hurriedly shook off the ropes and ripped off his blindfold.

Loki should have ran. He didn’t.

Thor locked eyes with Loki. His were glowing blue. They traced Loki’s naked body down to his hard cock. “Loki?” he asked, his voice impossibly deep, as he stepped forward.

“The one and only,” Loki purred. 

Loki watched Thor’s face. He was clearly weighing his options in his mind. But Thor been a body over mind kinda man. That made the decision rather easy.

Thor moved forward until he was chest to chest with Loki. He grasped Loki’s cheeks before kissing him, deep and wet. It escalated quickly. They moaned into each other’s mouths, biting at each other’s lips. Both of them were already impossible hard. Thor pulled back and pushed Loki to the floor, climbing on top of him and positioning himself so they were face to face once again. Thor grabbed Loki’s arms, pinning them over his head. Loki spread his legs and Thor slotted between them with ease.

He pushed into Loki. They groaned in unison. Loki was glad he could be vocal now. That was half the performance, after all. 

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon, fuck me,” Loki encouraged as Thor began to move with rhythm.

Thor was impatient after all of the denials. His cock soon slammed into Loki wildly, without technique. Loki loved it all the same, whining and whimpering at the sensations.

“Loki…” Thor warned.

“Mmm, Thor,” Loki breathed, eyes hooded as he looked up at Thor.

It was enough to send Thor tumbling over the edge. Loki felt himself fill up. Thor groaned through it. He slid out when the sensation became too much.

“Ah, please,” Loki pleaded, arching his back until his cock rubbed against Thor’s abs.

Thor obliged, his large, hot hand wrapping around his cock. He stroked Loki while kissing him. It didn’t take long until Loki was spilling over Thor’s hands.

Loki sprawled himself on the floor. He was exhausted and blissfully well-fucked. The audience erupted in applause and pleas of an encore. Thor carried Loki off the stage and into the dressing room.

“That was fun, we should do it again sometime,” Loki said as he snuggled into Thor’s arms. 

“Sure. That way I can get revenge for what you pulled tonight,” Thor replied.

Loki couldn’t deny the thrill the words sent up his spine. Oh, what fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment! Maybe I'll write more if you do ;)


End file.
